Of all the Comrades that I've had Chapter 2, finale
by hopeforfall
Summary: Skyth yes


Daryl sat down on the old bed. It made a weird noise and he groaned feeling awkward and out of place in the room that had been well nested, obviously by a woman.  
He lifted his hand to Carols face.  
Hershel had done all he could for her. All Daryl could do now was wait.  
He touched her face, imagining her little cringe she usually did whenever his rough hands met her soft skin.  
He wasn't a man of much faith but now all he could do was pray and hold her hand.  
Rick and Hershel came in and out to check on them both, but mostly the door stayed closed.  
Daryl wished it could stay closed, wished he could push the world away.  
Daryl was strong. But he already lost his brother he didn't want to lose anyone else.  
Skye peeked in through the door, she wanted no part in the discussion of the size of the group or where the group was to stay, all she wanted was to feel safe again.  
"How are they doin'?" That utterly cute country accent swam around in Skye's ears, she soaked it in so much it almost made her dizzy.  
"Seem fine to me" She said. Refusing to lose her strong stance and turn toward Beth.  
"Need anything?" Beth asked walking up beside her.  
Skye turned her head and looked her over and then looked down at her torn and bloody clothes.  
"You're 'bout my size. And you look like you can wash" Skye said, motioning to her clothes. She handed Beth the duffel bag she had been carrying of dirty clothes.  
Beth nodded and took the duffel bag, pulling out Skye's clothes.  
She pulled out a black torn hoodie that looked to big for Skye. It was covered in mud. She heard Skye sigh before she took off.  
She sighed and took the clothes to Maggie so she could tend to them and went after Skye.  
"Everythin' okay?" Beth's voice was soft and pleasant. It calmed Skye down instantly.  
"When this all happened, my brother and I were on the run, to Georgia. Hiding out in our camps sites, just us. We wanted to see the world differently and then this happened. We made it on our own for a while until we came across a group just outside of Savannah" Beth noticed Skye clench her fists and she instantly backed away.  
Skye sighed and continued,  
"We were safe there for a little while. But Ignorance got in the way and one of the members got bit. No one did anything, figured it would "just go away'' and we went on our way a little while after that the entire group got over run because we couldn't go fast enough with the sick people. I lost my brother"  
Beth was on the verge of tears. She lost her mother and knew what Skye must be feeling.  
She wrapped her arms around Skye tightly.  
"I am so sorry" she whispered against her shoulder.  
Skye closed her eyes and relaxed only for a second before backing away.  
"Yeah, well, just hope you guys have a better group. I don't want to save anyone else's ass" She stormed off back to the porch, climbing onto the rail. She claimed this spot as her perch. She felt safe where she could look off.  
But even here she couldn't drown out the arguing.

"We got a big group, we can't just take over" Rick said. He felt that he couldn't expect Hershel to keep up a group so large.  
"We can handle it. The girls and I won't mind the company or the helping hand" Hershel said, trying to convince Rick.  
"He's right, Rick. We can't go back out there. I don't have that much in me to fight anymore" Andrea said as she walked into the room and sat by Dale.  
Rick had to do everything he could to keep himself from rolling his eyes.  
"Maybe Andrea is right, Maybe Rick is. Maybe we can come to some mutual agreement?" Dale said. Dale was good at these things, he could cope well with the emotions of both parties in a fight and bring them together to agree on the same thing.  
"Okay. Fine." Rick said. He didn't want to admit it, but he really liked the looks of the large farm house.  
"Your guys can help me on the farm, the ladies can help my girls as well. The kids will have plenty of room to play" He said.  
The entire group smiled.  
"I'm in, it sounds good" T-dog said, shaking Hershel's hand.  
"Of course I am" Dale said, hugging Andrea.  
"Yeah. Yeah okay" Glenn said, patting Rick on the back.  
Lori smiled as Sophia and Carl hugged each other.  
This would be the first night the group could really rest.  
Well, most of the group.  
Daryl still sat by Carol. Waiting, praying that she would just open her eyes and give him that bright smile.  
"We're gonna be staying here for awhile. She's gonna be okay"  
Rick said as he entered the room. Daryl didn't turn to look at him, he just stared at Carol.  
"Hey. I promised you when you saved my ass and tried to save Shane that I would keep you both safe. I'm keeping that promise"  
He said, placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
Daryl turned, leaning into Rick's grip. Rick could see the tears in his eyes.  
"Do we have a nice thing here? Safe?" Daryl asked, awkwardly shrugging Rick off.  
"Yes. I believe we do". Rick would have hugged him but he wouldn't let go of Carol's hand.  
Daryl simply replied with a nod and let go of Carol's hand only to drop his head into his hand while he clutched his other hand into a fist.  
He wanted to relax, he wanted to sleep. He wanted the torturing thoughts to stop.  
He wanted Carol awake, alive, safe. He wanted that smile her joking voice.  
Most of all he beat himself up for losing every chance he had to kiss her.  
He felt a hand wrap around his fist.  
"Rick, I'm fine" Daryl said, keeping his head in his hand.  
"Daryl?"  
His head shot up and his eyes filled with more tears as Carols lips met his. There was no holding back, no awkward feeling.  
The fear, the rage, the pain, he poured it all into this kiss. Their first kiss.  
It was long and loving and tender. Daryl noticed the shock in Carol by his sweet side.  
"You're awake" He said when he pulled away.  
All she could do was nod.  
He took her into his arms and held her there tightly.

"It's gettin' late, you oughta come in" Beth said, shivering a little.  
"I'm fine" Skye said, keeping her post.  
Beth crossed the distance between her.  
"You're safe here. Even if no one else will take care of you, I will take care of you."  
She tilted her head, trying to look into her eyes. She let her hand brush over Skye's.  
She immediately pulled away and hopped off her perch. She got close to Beth. Looking her over.  
Beth almost got lost in her piercing blue eyes. Little did she know, Skye was swimming in her green eyes.  
"Goodnight, Beth" She said. Walking inside.


End file.
